dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kimura Tae
Perfil thumb|250px|Kimura Tae *'Nombre:' 木村 多江 (きむら たえ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kimura Tae *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 162 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Familia:' Esposo e hija *'Agencia:' Yougo Office Dramas *Karera wo Mireba Wakaru Koto (WOWOW, 2020) *Anata no Ban-desu (NTV, 2019) *Gosaigyo (Fuji TV, 2019) *Soredemo Koisuru (TBS, 2018) *Anata ni wa Kaeru Ie ga Aru (TBS, 2018) *Black Revenge (YTV, 2017) *Ame ga Furu to Kimi wa Yasashii (Hulu, 2017) *Hanzai Shokogun (WOWOW, 2017) *4-go Keibi (NHK, 2017) *Shukatsu Kazoku (TV Asahi, 2017) *Toto Nee-chan (NHK, 2016) *Issencho Yen no Minoshirokin (Fuji TV, 2015) *Masshiro (TBS, 2015) *Inochi Aru Kagiri Tataka e, So Shite Iki Nukunda (Fuji TV, 2014) *Coffee-ya no Hitobito (BS Premium, 2014) *Kagi no nai Yume wo Miru (WOWOW, 2013) *Blackboard (TBS, 2012) *Tsugunai (NHK BS Premium, 2013) *Strawberry Night (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.7-8 *Kare, Otto, Otoko Tomodachi (NHK, 2011) *Nankyoku Tairiku (TBS, 2011) ep.1,6-10 *LADY～Saigo no Hanzai Profile～ (TBS, 2011) *Hotaru no Hikari 2 (NTV, 2010) *Chase (NHK, 2010) *Tengoku de Kimi ni Aetara (TBS, 2009) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 4 (Fuji TV, 2009) *Keiji Ichidai (TV Asahi, 2009) *MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009) ep.4-5 *Ekiro (Fuji TV, 2009) *Shanghai Typhoon (NHK, 2008) *Haikei, Chichiue-sama (Fuji TV, 2007) *Kazoku (TV Asahi, 2006) *Teru Teru Ashita (TV Asahi, 2006) *Unfair (Fuji TV, 2006) ep.1-8,11 *Komyo ga Tsuji (NHK, 2006) *Okashina Futari (Fuji TV, 2006) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Kagemusha (Fuji TV, 2005) *Ame to Yume no Ato ni (TV Asahi, 2005) *Taigan no Kanojo (WOWOW, 2005) *Yasashii Jikan (Fuji TV, 2005) ep.6 *Division 1 ''Tokyo MICHIKA (Fuji TV, 2004) *Ooku 4 (Fuji TV, 2004) *Kimi ga Omoide ni Naru Mae ni (Fuji TV, 2004) *Sore wa, Totsuzen, Arashi no you ni... (TBS, 2004) *Shiroi Kyoto (Fuji TV, 2003) *Ooku 3 (Fuji TV, 2003) *Itsumo Futari de (Fuji TV, 2003) *Taiho Shichauzo (TV Asahi, 2002) ep.5 *Kaidan Hyaku Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2002) ep.11 *Renai Hensachi (Fuji TV, 2002) *Onmyoji Abe no Seimei (Fuji TV, 2002) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 2 (Fuji TV, 2001) *Joshiana (Fuji TV, 2001) *Kamisama no itazura (Fuji TV, 2000) *Koori no Sekai (Fuji TV, 1999) *Rasen (Fuji TV, 1999) *Ringu Saishusho (Fuji TV, 1999) *Great Teacher Onizuka (Fuji TV, 1998) Películas *Omotenashi: The Ceremony (2018) *Bokyo (2017) *Aa, Koya 2 (2017) *Aa, Koya (2017) *Yurigokoro (2017) *Neko Atsume no Ie (2017) *Kofuku no Alibi: Picture (2016) *Ranmaru Kami no Shita wo Motsu Otoko (2016) *Gold Medal Man (2016) *The Case of Hana & Alice (2015) voz de Yuki Tsutsumi *Kuchibiru ni Uta o (2015) *MONSTERZ (2014) *Dreams for Sale / Yume Uru Futari (2012) *My House (2012) *Rock'n'Roll Housewives (2012) *Yoake no Machi de (2011) *Korede Iinoda!! Eiga★Akatsuka Fujio (2011) *Tokyo Island / Tokyo-jima (2010) *Zero no Shuten (2009) *The Unbroken / Shizumanu Taiyo (2009) *All Around Us / Gururi no Koto (2008) *Kaidan (2007) *Starfish Hotel (2007) *Oh-Oku (2006) *The Sinking of Japan / Nihon chinbotsu (2006) *Birthday Wedding (2005) *Train Man: Densha Otoko/ Densha otoko (2005) *All About My Dog / Inu no eiga (2005) *University of Laughs / Warai no daigaku (2004) *Infection Kansen (2004) *Survive Style 5+ (2004) *Hana and Alice (2004) *Go-Con! Japanese Love Culture (2000) *Wonderful Life (1999) *After Life (1998) Vídeos Musicales *JUJU - Distance (2013) *REELS (遊助) - Remon / 檸檬 (2013) *Lee Byung Hun - Itsuka / いつか (2008) *T.M.Revolution - 魔弾 〜Der Freischutz〜 (2000) Reconocimientos *'2018 97th Television Drama Academy Awards (Spring):' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Anata ni wa Kaeru Ie ga Aru *'2018 12th CONFiDENCE AWARD DRAMA PRIZE:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Anata ni wa Kaeru Ie ga Aru *'2017 VOGUE Japan:' Mujer del Año *'2017 27th Japanese Movie Critics Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Yurigokoro *'2009 8th New York Asian Film Festival:' Mejor Actriz *'2009 32nd Japan Academy Prize:' Outstanding Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role *'2008 51st Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor Actriz Curiosidades *'Educación:' Shirayuri Gakuen Junior & Senior High School. *'Habilidades:' Ballet y la danza japonesa. *En junio de 2005, su agencia anunció que la actriz se había casado con un empleado de la empresa Dentsu. *En agosto de 2007 hizo público la noticia de su embarazo. *Su hija nació el 23 de febrero de 2008. *Es maestra de danza japonesa. Enlaces *Perfil (Yougo Office) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kimura Tae.jpg Kimura Tae 2.jpg Kimura Tae 3.jpg 13054ad42144be2e2c275e36d3d8d6e7.jpg Kimura Tae 5.jpg Kimura Tae 6.jpg Kimura Tae 7.jpg Categoría:Yougo Office Categoría:JActriz